Hybrids and Remnants
by FinalFantasy7Freak6
Summary: When hyperactive Half Angel, Half Demon, Half Time Lord, Half Sayion, First Class SOLDIER Lyra Maureen Silvertounge gets in trouble at school (for the THIRD time), Sam and Dean decide that they need someone to watch her. And who else but another group of Hunters! These silver-haired Remnants of Sephiroth have no idea what they were walking into. Kadaj and OC pairing (KadajxOC)


Moshi Moshi! I'mmmmmmm Baaaaa-aaaaack! And this time with a NEW story! I didn't get bored with Erase This- Vanilla. I just have a HUUUUUUGE writers block and to get over it, I'm making a new crossover! This time its Supernatural! WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! I don't know what genre I'm making this so for now its a no genre fanfic. But it does have a little humor and some adventure! Some fluff will for sure be in some later chapters but I think that this is going to be an AWESOME fanfiction! So Imma get started and stop talking! ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Trouble<p>

Instead of sitting in front of the principal's office with a bloody nose and a black eye, Lyra should be been out helping Sam and Dean hunt the vampire that was loose in the small town they stopped in. The only good thing about this whole situation was that Lyra hadn't started the fight. At least not this time.

"Oh come on! They were calling her a Shinra Freak! They deserved to be punched in the face," Dean's voice carried out into the empty hall.

"Yes, but she was very violent about it-" The principal started.

"When my brother and I got here she was laying on the ground being kicked in the face. Those kids were violent. Why aren't they in trouble?"

There was a long hesitation.

_Well I'm screwed_, Lyra thought.

"Well, she _was_ in SOLDIER-" the principal said finally.

"Excuse me?!_ That's_ what this is about?! She was _five _when she was in Shinra!"

Sam sat next to Lyra in the hall.

"So how's it going?" He asked. Lyra shrugged.

"How do you think its going? It's going shitty," she looked at the ground. "I'm so screwed."

Dean stomped out of the office. "Lyra, Sammy, come on. We're leaving." He stomped all the way out to the Impala in front of the school and slammed the door angrily. Lyra and Sam followed him out the door and into the Impala where the three of them sat in a very awkward silence.

...

...

...

... "Does this mean I'm not in trouble?" Lyra asked timidly.

"What the _hell_ was the fight about?" Dean turned around in the driver's seat and looked at the Hybrid.

"Ok but it really wasn't my fault so you can't get me in trouble for it-" she started.

"Lyra explain," Dean said. Lyra nodded.

"Ok. So a few days ago when we first came here, there was a group of Queen Bitches that are at every other school you've put me in. And they said, 'Oh look it's another person who gets there clothes at Goodwill' and so I said, 'You mean yourselves? 'Cause if not then you're talking to yourselves' and so they just huffed and stomped away in their stupid pink high heels and then someone found out I was in Shinra and I have no fucking idea how they found out and then they kept calling me Shinra Freak and stuff," Lyra said.

"Ly that was three days ago. Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked. Lyra shrugged.

"You guys were busy and I didn't want to bother you," she said quietly.

"Next time you get bullied just tell us. No matter how busy we seem," Dean said as he started the black '67 Chevy Impala. "So how long has this been going on?"

Lyra looked up and shrugged. "Since Tifa suggested that you guys take me hunting."

"So you've been bullied in every town we've been in for the last year," Sam asked.

"Pretty much," Lyra said.

"Ok now you're in trouble for not telling us about that _and_ for getting in a fight," Dean said. "But at least you knocked a kid that was two times your size out."

Lyra smiled a little. "He was the one that started it. And besides, I ignore most of the bullying. The only reason you guys had to come pick me up was because I was being stopped by the idiot."

"We actually thought you were kidnapped by the vamp. But we ganked him and you weren't there," Dean said.

Lyra nodded. "Ya... But I'm fine, guys. I'm not gonna start cutting or hang myself or do anything like that. I'd just come back anyway," she looked out the window and watched the town go by.

"Good. 'Cause if you did do any of that, Tifa would kill us," Sam said.

* * *

><p>"She's asleep. What did you want to talk about?" Sam asked. It was a night after the fight and Dean was driving the three of them to Midgar to visit some friends and... ok maybe they aren't friends.<p>

"She needs someone to watch her. Or keep the assholes away while she's at school. We aren't going to be able to do it because we'll have to hunt and we're too old for school," Dean said.

"And your plan is...?" Sam waited for Dean to think.

"Maybe... We can get _them _to watch her for us," Dean looked like he might puke.

"Whoa," was all Sam could say. "Damn. There is something seriously wrong with you if you want them to help."

"Ya... I don't really... like them. Not after the 'Mother' thing," Dean said. "That was creepy."

"Well at least it kept the monsters out of Midgar for a while. That was awesome," Sam said.

"Well ya but the creepiest part was the three of them popping out of nowhere and walking right into the Seventh Heaven. Especially since Tifa and the rest of them said they were dead," Dean replied.

"Yuffie went a little overboard with the holy water and Cloud went overboard with trying to kill them. But it was hilarious to watch him get his butt beat," Sam said with a smile.

"Ya Cloud's a jerk." It was quiet in the Impala for a few miles.

"This is going to be awkward," Dean said finally.

"What is?" Sam shook his head to wake himself up.

"Telling Lyra that she's gonna be babysit by someone around her age. And I'm bad with the 'pretend your her dad' thing," Dean said.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like it! And yes this is the same Lyra from my Erase This- Vanilla fanfiction. She does have geostigma on her right arm and Mako poisoning and all that and yes Dean is acting like her dad in this! Remember to Favorite andor Follow! I'll try to get over my writer's block for Erase This and update the story soon!

Preview/Summary of Next Chapter: The Remnants of Sephiroth join in and Dean has to tell Lyra the... erm... "Wonderful" news. We'll get into the KadajxOC pairing in later chapters and Lyra may or may not have a gigantic demonic freak-out and Tifa and (ugh) Cloud (one of my least favorite characters is Cloud. XP) join in also.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!

Sayonara, Peeps! :D


End file.
